


You're the devil in disguise

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Javier Peña needs a hug, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Period-Typical Sexism, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Agent Y/N L/N is assigned to the DEA where she meets Javier Peña. Peña soon realises that he has fallen head over heels in love with the knew agent. Can Peña conquer his fear and tell her and can Y/N learn to play the game better the Pablo Escobar himself.True love will always find a way, even if it has to be gently nudged along by their friends.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You, Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 19





	1. Head over heels in love

**Author's Note:**

> “Darling,  
> because spring comes  
> from your heart,  
> I always bloom   
> In your arms.”  
> \- Alexandra Vasiliu

You look like an angel

Walk like an angel

Talk like an angel

But I got wise

You're the devil in disguise-

Javier Peña walked around his living room listening to the music that floated away from the record player. If this had been a normal day off he would have spent it fucking some whore or informant but this day was not normal, no day would ever be normal again. He had fallen head first in love and to make matters worse he had fallen in love with his boss, Agent Y/N L/N. How fitting that the song that was currently falling on deaf ears summed her up perfectly. She was young, innocent, naïve to anyone who saw her in passing but to those who worked for her she was, cold, calculating, and manipulative. Agent L/N could trick any informant, any hardened drug lord into giving up information in under ten minutes. It was her smile, that sickly sweet smile that drew them in, it lured them to their fates, and it just so happened to be what Peña fell for. Y/N was kind to her friends, she patiently waited for Murphy and Peña to come back from a mission and tell her everything they found, she would lie to the CIA boys just to get her boys out of trouble, and although she looked like any other gringo she had learned to speak the language and always stayed calm when people insulted her thinking she could not understand what they were saying.

-

_Ambassador Noonan called Murphy and Peña into her office one blistering hot Tuesday and when they had entered they saw a woman sitting in one of the leather chairs._

_“Agents I want you to meet your new boss and fellow Agent, this is Y/N L/N she will be helping us take down Escobar.”_

_Y/N stood up as Noonan introduced her and slowly turned to face the two men currently standing in the center of the office. When she was fully turned around Peña could see that the blouse she was wearing showed off her cleavage perfectly and that a leather jacket was perched on her shoulders._

_“Agent L/N it is a pleasure to meet you, we look forward to telling you what we have so far on Escobar and his cartel.” Murphy stepped forward and extended his hand to her._

_Y/N took Murphy’s hand and shook it once firmly, then spoke, “Agent’s Murphy and Peña it is nice to finally meet you I have heard much about your work. And please call me Y/N, if we are to work together I would much rather you use my first name.” Y/N looked over a Peña and smirked before saying “Agent Peña, Creo que mis ojos están aquí arriba **.” (I think my eyes are up here.)**_

_Peña went bright red and snapped his eyes up to meet her smirk._

_“Yo, Uhm, lo siento mucho, no quise ofender. Hablas bien el español. " **(I, Uhm, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to offend. You speak Spanish Well.)** Peña managed to stutter out cheeks still burning with embarrassment._

-

_Peña couldn’t lie their first meeting when horribly but Y/N ignored his rudeness and set about getting to know everyone and learning all the facts in the case files off by heart. She was dedicated to her job and even Horacio Carrillo could find no fault in her. It wasn’t until the second month they had spent with her that Murphy started to notice a change in his partner and friend._

_-_

_“Peña are you alright, you’ve been acting strange all week, are you ill?” Carrillo looked up from his desk as Murphy spoke sparing one glance at Peña before getting back to the ever-growing mountain of paperwork. Murphy continued to speak, “You have not taken one informant home with you, and you can’t even stand to look Agent Y/N in the eyes anymore, what the hell happened?”_

_Peña looked up and sighed before deciding that the best thing to do was just to come clean and tell Steve what was going on. “Steve, I--- when did you know that you loved Connie?”_

_Murphy did a double-take as Peña asked the question expecting that to be the last thing that came out of his partner's mouth but before he could respond Carrillo started to laugh._ _“Oh, Dios mío, es Y / N, la amas. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudieras amar a alguien. Javi te pasas todo el tiempo follando putas, por favor dime que esto no es solo porque quieres mojarte la polla”._ _**(Oh my gosh it's Y / N, you love her. I never would have imagined that you could love someone. Javi you spend all your time fucking whores, please tell me this is not just because you want to get your dick wet ".)**_

_Javi slammed his head down into his hands and groaned. “_ _No, no solo quiero mi próxima cogida. El respeto y tal vez la amo. No lo sé, además ella conoce mi reputación, ¿cómo le digo que no solo la considero alguien que puede mantener mi cama caliente?”_ **_(No, I don't just want my next fuck. I respect her and maybe love her. I don't know, plus she knows my reputation, how do I tell her that I don't just consider her someone who can keep my bed warm?)_ **

****

_Steve looked between the two men with a look of utter bemusement on his face, “Uhh English please, what are you talking about? I recognised Agent L/N name.”_

_-_

Ever since that day both Steve and Horacio kept reminding Javi that the more he put off asking her on a date, the more likely it was that she would find herself a boyfriend. Y/N was an uncommonly beautiful girl, she held herself with such grace, people had to be blind to not see that she had her own pull of gravity that brought everyone to her, she was open and kind, and yet every move, every step she took was calculated. It was almost like she was playing a very intricate game of chess, the pawn; well that just happened to be Pablo Escobar. And Javi would fight for her, he would be her knight.

Of course, Javi knew that her experience, her brutal effectiveness as head of the DEA in Bogotá was due to practice. Apparently, she had made her way through the ranks in DC and surpassed all of her fellow agent's expectations. He had read her file when she first joined them and he had seen her in action. Y/N was brave, battle smart and one hell of a shot. She never shot innocent people, never missed unless she meant to, and never once lost focus. Y/N L/N was skilled and yet she had been captured, she had been taken from her home in the dead of the night leaving Javier Peña alone and afraid for the first time in his life.

It was in this moment that he swore he would get her back, he swore that he could rescue her and protect her from now on, he would show her just how much he loved her.


	2. I should find one to play it with you, not for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Life is like a chess game – you   
> don’t want to waste a move.”  
> \- Bing Gordon

Y/N had been biding her time, she was smart and so she realized that it was only a matter of time before the narcos got scared. Men were always the same, they thought with what was between their legs, never with what inside their skulls. If a woman even got close to touching their empires they panicked, and that is exactly what Agent Y/N wanted to happen. Pablo Escobar had an ego and the best way to take down any drug lord; a blow straight to that ego and everything came toppling down around them. However Y/N had not seen this minor snag, or if she had been able to think straight, a pretty major snag. She was currently sitting in a cold basement tied to a chair and bleeding from multiple cuts all over her body.

_-_

_Y/N sat on a bench near the fire watching her farther move pieces around a chessboard. She was never much good at the game and every single time her dad would beat her at it. “Y/N do you ever feel like one of these pieces. In a game being played against your will.”_

_She looked up and saw that her dad was staring intently at her waiting for her answer as his hand hovered over one of his knights. “Constantly, everyone I know is ready to seize hold of me and move me from square to square.”_

_He hummed at this before saying “Then you had better master the rules of the game until you play it better than they can.”_

_“You don’t recommend I find a man to play it for me?”_

_“I should find one to play it with you, not for you.” As her farther finished speaking he moved his piece and sat back to watch. “Your turn Y/N”_

_That night was the first night she ever won a game and ever since then Y/N learned to master the rules better than anyone she knew, she would always win._

_-_

Y/N stared in to the face of her would be assassin and laughed. “Pablo Escobar, no puedes matarme, no puedes violarme. Quieres saber por qué.” **(Pablo Escobar, you cannot kill me, you cannot rape me. Do you want to know why.)** “iluminame, puta” **(enlighten me, whore)**

“Porque si lo haces, la DEA te perseguirá con todo lo que tiene, si lastimas a un estadounidense te quemarás. Si encuentran mi cuerpo al costado de una carretera, sabrán que fuiste tú. Y no hay ningún lugar donde puedas esconderte, ningún lugar donde estarás seguro” **(Because if you do, the DEA will hunt you down with everything they have, if you hurt a American you will burn yourself. If they find my body on the side of a road, they'll know it was you. And there's nowhere you can hide, no place you'll be safe)**

Escobar leaned back in his chair and regarded his prisoner for a while. He knew she was right. He could not kill her, he would burn for that. But that would not stop him from hurting her. He had heard from his spies about the furtive glances cast between this girl and Peña while they thought the other could not see them. If he sent her back covered in blood Peña would be affected, Peña would see his failure and he would break. After all, what kind of man can’t protect the woman he loves from a simple drug lord.

Y/N sat alone in the cell and found her mind wondering to a certain agent. Javier Peña was a rebel, he had a new girl every night and never slept with the same one twice. He was a play boy and yet her mind always went back to him. She knew she was not his type and she could never just have a one night stand and move on, causal sex was never really her thing. Agent L/N knew that Peña was bad for her and yet she never really cared about that, she just wanted him to love her for who she was, and that was someone he could never love.

-

_Inside Steve and Connie’s flat Javier Peña was sitting on a couch with a beer in hand listening to Steve try and convince him that Y/N would probably go on a date with him if he asked._

_“No, she will just think that I am trying to get her to sleep with her. Another one of my sexual exploits, that’s not what I want her to be, I won’t use her, not like that not ever.” Javi sighed and looked down at the bottle of beer in his hand._

_“No, Javi she won’t. Just explain how you feel. I am sure she will understand that you feel different about her then you do about other women.” Murphy looked over at his wife desperate for some help but she shrugged and walked into the kitchen._

_“She thinks that all I am is a womanizer and I am starting to think she is right.” Javi said all his energy gone, and the only thing filling his mind was images of her and the hot trail of whiskey that he had consumed earlier._

-

She was gone, taken by Escobar. He though he had won but Murphy would make sure that she was recovered alive. Murphy felt that he owed it to Javi for the multiple times he had made sure that the case progressed smoothly. Steve should have guessed it, he kicked himself that Carrillo was the one to notice the connection first. Y/n had become a close friend to him while she was working in Bogotá and now she was in the hands of the enemy. Everything they had worked on could be told to Escobar if he found a way to break her, and yet no move had been made on the DEA yet.

Steve’s heart had sunk when Ambassador Noonan told them the news. His heart sunk at the possibility of her death, but most of all his hear sunk for Javi, the man deserved love and now he might lose it before it had even begun.


	3. Humans float, Hearts soar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are near, even if I don’t see you.  
> You are with me, even if you are far away.  
> You are in my heart,  
> In my thoughts.  
> In my life Always.”  
> \- Anon

They found her. The call came in and Javi jumped from his seat, they had found his heart. Murphy, Peña and Carrillo sat in the hospital waiting room hearts pounding and palms sweaty. Nurses had been working on her for hours and all that time they had been there, they had been waiting. If felt like days had passed when a woman in scrubs came out and called out your name. The men jumped up and rushed towards her.

“Is she ok? Can we see her?” Carrillo asked his heart racing one hundred miles per hour.

“Y/N will be just fine physically, she is one brave woman. Please follow me.” The nurse turned and walked towards one or the private rooms.

When the tree men reached the door Murphy held out his hand stopping Carrillo in his tracks. Carrillo looked confused as only Peña walked thought the door. Murphy shut the door behind his partner and turned to Carrillo. “They need time alone. I think Peña will finally tell Y/N so let’s give him time. We can see her later.”

Carrillo nodded and turned to lean on the wall, Murphy following his lead and sighing. “I hope she shares his sentiments.” Murphy laughed as Carrillo finished speaking, he knew in his head that she shared them, Agent Y/N L/N was hopelessly in love with Peña.

\-------

“I--- uh, are you ok.” Peña stuttered as he walked towards Y/N’s hospital bed. He took in her soft hair that was now pulled from the normal ponytail and flopped over her shoulder.

“Yes I am fine. Uh Peña I want to tell you something…” Y/N stopped her shoulders slumping and her cheeks filling with colour. Was she really about to tell Peña her biggest secret. “I have feelings for you, No that sounds so childish …. Uh I love you. No that uhh----”

Peña cut off her ramblings with a searing hot kiss. “Oh Y/N I love you too.” He pulled her back to him slotting his lips against hers and cupping the back of her head gently and only pulling away when they needed air. “Mi amor, significas más para mí de lo que jamás sabrás. Mi amor, mi hermosa Y/N” **(** **My love, you mean more to me than you will ever know. My love, my beautiful Y/N)**

**\-----**

Later that night after Y/N had been discharged form hospital and Peña took her back to his apartment. “I think we should celebrate” Peña whispered in her ear.

“Yes, please Javi I need you. Please.” Came the breathless reply as she was dragged into his bedroom. Javi made quick work of removing her top and throwing in on the floor. It was soon joined by her trousers and panties. Javi’s fingers roamed up her thigh while Y/N propped herself up on elbows looking down to his hands. Javi slowly pushed his finger in to her and moved his thumb so it was rubbing her clit. 

“Gods Javi --- please, need you I –” Y/N’s head fell back as she began to squirm under his fingers. Javi chuckled as he continued to push his fingers in to her fluttering pussy.

“You close, fuck--- so tight can’t imagine what this is going to fell like around me. Mi amour, Cum for me.” Javi watched as her legs began to shake and convulse under him. “Good girl, good girl. Are you ready for me.” Javi looked up to her face while she nodded and began to work on freeing himself from his trousers.

Y/N felt as he slid in, she felt every ridge and vein filling her pussy. Once he was fully in her velvet heat he stopped, leaning over her and placing a sweet kiss on her lips letting her adjust to his size.

“Move. Please Javi I need you.” Javi stated to thrust into her, his thrusts deep and precise continuously hitting that spot that made Y/N’s eyes roll back and her mouth fall open in a breathless moan.

“Fuck… So tight, so lucky to have this. I – love you so much.” Javi’s movements sped up and he could feel an orgasm rising up in his stomach. His hand snaked down to rub her clit and soon he felt her clamp around his cock. Soon Javi collapsed next to her and pulled her into his arms. “Sleep well Mi amour. I love you.”

Javi made a vow in that moment to keep her safe and to never let go of the beautiful woman now sleeping next to him. Javi was a playboy but he would change for her, and change he did. He loved her and she loved him. Never had a more perfect match been found. Javi’s heart was soaring far about the world.


End file.
